Prom
by 11makeawish11
Summary: Artemis doesn't want to go, but Wally is determined to bring her. Will she give in? Oneshot


_Author's Note: Just a little idea I had about what Wally and Artemis' prom might have been like! Reviews are always appreciated, and check out my other Artemis/Wally stories :) I do not own Young Justice._

Artemis tried to ignore the consistent bangs on her door, but it was hard to do when the knocker could knock ten times in one second.

"Wally just go away! I told you I didn't want to go- I don't even have a dress!"

The knocking failed to cease, if anything it seemed to get louder.

Groaning, Artemis got up from her bed and wrenched open her door, prepared to give her boyfriend a piece of her mind- but she was momentarily speechless.

Wally, usually so disheveled and careless, had combed his hair and was wearing a crisp suit with a green tie that brought out his eyes and matched the green dress that was draped over his arm.

When he saw her he smiled.

"Hey, beautiful."

Coming out of her trance, Artemis scowled,

"I told you I didn't want to go, Wally."

Wally only smiled wider,

"And I told you that I did. And since we missed my prom because of that mission against Klarion, I think it's only fair that you take me to yours."

Artemis crossed her arms as her mother rolled into the room,

"Artemis who's at the door?"

There was a burst of wind, and suddenly Wally was sitting on their couch, his feet resting carelessly on the coffee table.

"Hey Mrs. C!"

Her mother turned her wheelchair to face the couch, and she smiled,

"Wally! What a pleasant surprise! Don't you look nice! Are you going somewhere?"

"No."

Artemis' voice cut like a razor and Wally flinched.

"Aww, c'mon, babe. It's only- what- two hours?"

"Four. Four hours of trying to walk in uncomfortable heels, tripping over a ridiculous dress, and-" Artemis shuddered, "-dancing."

Her mother wheeled over to the couch and picked up the green dress Wally had brought with him.

She ran over the fabric with gentle hands and looked up at her daughter,

"Oh, Artemis you would look _lovely_ in this!"

Despite herself, Artemis imagined waltzing into Gotham Academy on Wally's arm, the look on everyone's face when she arrived…

Artemis shook her head,

"No. I don't want to go… and besides, I didn't even pay for a ticket."

"Don't worry about that- it's taken care of."

Artemis glared at Wally,

"I don't appreciate this, you know."

Wally took his feet off the coffee table and sat up, grinning.

"Yes you do. You just don't want to admit it."

Artemis flushed and balled her hands into fists,

"What are you-"

"Come on, Artemis! I saw you looking at the dress catalogue the other day, and I heard you and M'Gann talking about her prom. You can pretend you don't want to go all you want, but I know you better than that."

Artemis was speechless. She had no idea Wally paid that much attention to her. Despite herself, she sighed.

"Fine! Fine... but I don't have a boutonniere."

The words had barely left her mouth when Wally whipped two white roses out of his pocket,

"I've got it covered."

Artemis' mother smiled, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Go get dressed, Artemis, I'm going to find my camera!"

Her mother wheeled out of the room and Artemis picked the dress up from the couch.

It was pine green with a trail of sequins around the edges and a few ruffles at the bottom. The price tag was still attached and she glanced at it hesitantly before gasping,

"Wally- I can't wear this! It costs more than my mom makes in a month! I'll never be able to pay you back!"

"I don't expect you to."

Artemis glared at him,

"I'm not going to let you spend hundreds of dollars on-"

"I didn't spend hundreds of dollars. Being best friends with a multi-billionaire's ward has its perks."

Artemis sighed,

"It doesn't feel right…"

Wally stood up,

"Look at it this way: imagine how Dick would feel if you didn't show up, knowing he spent all that money on a dress that you never wore."

"He's going to be there?"

"Yeah, he's going with Bette."

Artemis rolled her eyes and smiled, mumbling under her breath,

_ "Dog…"_

Wally laughed.

"Alright, fine… I'll be right back."

She hurried to her room where she barricaded the door and quickly changed into the dress.

It fit perfectly.

She twirled around to see the effect it would have, and was amazed at the way the dress swished along with here every movement.

There was a knock on the door, and a moment later her mother wheeled her way inside. She looked at Artemis and smiled,

"You look beautiful."

Artemis smiled and bent down to give her a kiss,

"Thanks, mom."

Her mother pulled something from her pocket and showed it to Artemis. It was an ornate silver hair clip, encrusted with jades.

"This was my mother's," she said as she gently slid it into Artemis' hair.

Artemis looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"It's perfect… thank you, mom."

She gave her a brief hug before taking a deep breath and opening her bedroom door.

Wally was right where she left him, lounging on the couch eating a box of pretzels. Artemis smiled and cleared her throat.

Immediately, his head whipped around and he stood up.

For a moment he was speechless; then his mouth spread into a grin. Artemis blushed and took a few hesitant steps towards him. He met her halfway and took her hand, lifting it up to press his lips to her knuckles.

Artemis smiled and raised an eyebrow as Wally looked up at her, his emerald eyes shining.

"I'd tell you that you look beautiful, but you always do."

Artemis blushed and swatted him away, embarrassingly pleased as her mother wheeled herself into the room.

"Let me get a picture of you two!"

She held up a cheap disposable camera and Wally wrapped his arms around Artemis' waist.

The flash was blinding and they both had to blink a few times before they could see properly again. Wally picked up a box containing Artemis' corsage and struggled to open it- his hands were shaking.

When he finally succeeded he motioned for Artemis to put out her hand.

She did so, noticing that her hands were shaking as well.

The strap of the corsage was uncomfortable, but the flowers were beautiful. Wally handed her the box containing the boutonniere and Artemis blanched,

"I- I don't know what… how do I?"

Wally grinned,

"Just try not to poke me with the pin."

With trembling fingers, she lifted the rose from the box and hesitantly pulled the pins from the stem before placing it tenderly on the lapel of Wally's suit.

She glanced up at him and whispered under her breath,

"Now what?"

Wally stifled a laugh,

"Poke the pins up through the suit, back into the flower."

Artemis followed his instructions, and was relieved that the rose stayed put when she removed her hands.

Her mother took another picture before holding the camera out to Wally,

"Could you take one of us, please?"

Wally took the camera and traded spots with Artemis' mother.

After taking a few, he handed it back to her and took a deep breath,

"Are you ready to go?"

Artemis bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm ready."

Her mother went with them to the door, where she gave Artemis one last hug and watched them disappear down the hallway.

She smiled.

Hopefully her daughter wouldn't give Wally this much trouble on their wedding day.


End file.
